FMA characters at Islands of Adventure? oh no
by killedbyanemu
Summary: It starts out as some inosent vacation time to IOA in orlando but it turns out to be more o so much more. Hope you enjoy, please review, it will be apreciated. Chapter 20 is up,Royai
1. Chapter 1

Vacation Time

Disclaimer: I don't own IOA or FMA or chicken for that matter but I do own a lamp

"Guess what FullMetal?" asked King Bradley

"What sir?" asked Ed

"You, Alphonse, Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Lieutenant Havoc, and Major are going to go to Orlando, Florida and go to IOA and Universal Studios for your vacation this week.

"No Way that is so cool" said Havoc who was ease dropping on the conversation. Havoc then ran to tell Roy and Riza. Havoc ran and went barging into Roy's office; Riza was right next to Roy talking to him.

"Guess what guys?"

"Lieutenant, what's the meaning of this?" asked Roy

"King Bradley is letting us go to IOA in Orlando for vacation!" announced Havoc.

"Your plane is leaving in two hours" said King Bradley. Ed went to Roy's office and told them when their plane was leaving. They all ran and threw suitcases together so they could make it to the airport on time. They left for the airport with 1 hour to spare

"Hurry guys or we'll miss our plane!" yelled Ed as he ran up to the security check point in the Airport. Everyone was running to try and keep up with him. Ed then put his bag on the conveyor belt and proceeded through the metal detector (oh no) and what a surprise it went off and the security guard flagged him over and started to pat him down when he got to his right arm he asked him to roll up his sleeve.

"What the hell is that?" asked the guard

"It's an Auto Mail arm; I also have an Auto mail leg as well." Replied Ed as he rolled up his pant leg, mean while Riza who has a gun with her at all times passed through the metal detector and it went off, she then quickly pointed to her earrings and they let her through, Roy who had no metal went through with no problem, Jean went through the detector with no problem except his gun, he just pointed to his belt buckle and they let him through, then Al had to go through and all the guards aimed their guns at him

"Step out of the armor now" demanded a Guard

"I can't." replied Al

"Ya right, what do you think we are stupid?" asked the Guard

"No I really can't." said Al. Everyone in the group nodded in agreement that Al couldn't get out of the armor.

"Oh ya? Prove it." Requested the Guard, Al then pulled off his head and showed the Guard the inside of the armor

"gah o-o-ok you are clear to go through" said the Guard. The guard fainted.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go through unless you can somehow prove they are not weapons." Said the Guard that was dealing with Ed

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!" Asked Ed

"I don't know sir, not my problem." Replied the guard. Ed then turned and noticed that their plane was boarding, he then grabbed Al's head and chucked it at the guard and they all ran on the plane to Orlando.

What will happen on the plane? It's for several hours, the seating arrangements don't help either...

To be continued

IOA- Islands Of Adventure

What will happen with the seating arrangements? Will any sparks fly? Will anyone end up torched? Anyway please review, I value your opinion and it will help my writing in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Vacation Time II

Make sure you read chapter 1

Now on the plane Ed sat with Al and a random passenger, Roy sat with Riza and Maes, Havoc sat in between two random women passengers.

"Oh come on Roy just look at the picture! She is adorable" said Maes shoving his daughter's picture in his face for the millionth time. The Plane then when zooming down the runway a lifted into the sky, they were on their way.

"Maes, this is the hundredth time you have shoved that picture in my face" said Roy angrily while raising his right hand in the snapping position

"No" said Riza lowering his hand, he raised his hand again

"No."

"No."

"No."

"NO!" Riza said again, and again she lowered his hand she had to do this several times to keep him from torching his subordinate out of sheer annoyance.

"Roy, come on just look at it." Begged Maes

"MAES! You are trying my patients, Riza how long is this flight?" asked Roy

"It's... um... 3 hours and 30 minuets" replied Riza. Roy let out a moan and a huge sigh.

"So sweeties are either of you married?" asked Havoc glancing to his left and right, he had a semi seductive tone. The girl sitting to his right was a girl named Diana and to his left was a girl named Janet. The two girls just giggled and said

"No" Havoc just smiled and though "yes! Sweeeeet" while Havoc was flirting, Ed was moaning in hunger and Al was drawing pictures of cats and kittens.

"Alphonse, why do you draw cats all the time" asked Ed

"Because their cute and cuddly and...(1 hour passes)...and fun to play with" Al said, Ed was twitching because Al had gone on for more than an hour. There are still 2 hours left, let's check in on Riza, Roy and Maes... Maes just blinked as a few singed hairs fell to the floor "Dang if I was getting that annoying why didn't you just tell me?" asked Maes, Roy's eye twitched and he raised his hand into the snapping position again and all the passengers around him tried to back away.

"Sir not with all these civilians around, AND NOT WHILE WE'RE 34,000 FEET UP IN THE AIR." Yelled Riza pulling his hand down for the millionth time in 1 hour.

"WHA... WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR NOT GIVING US FOOD, I'M STARVING" exclaimed Ed

"Brother please keep it down" requested Al as he tried to soothe the kitten he had concealed in his armor. Ed then glanced over as Al shoved the kitten in his armor

"What's that?" asked Ed, gritting his teeth, as his face darkened

"It's a...a...would you believe me if I said it was nothing?" asked Al

"Not for a minuet" answered Ed.

"Fine, then I guess you know it's a kitten." Said Al a little depressed

"Yup and I want you to get rid of it NOW." Demanded Ed

"But big brother it has no home, please let me keep it this once?" pleaded Al. Ed grumbled a bit before agreeing...

"Fine... this time you can keep the little mongrel for a little bit"

"Oh thank you big brother!" said Al before giving Ed a huge hug

"y-y-your choking me!." Squealed Ed. Meanwhile a loud SMACK was heard

"Ouch, was it something I said?" asked Havoc, the two girls sitting beside havoc turned around and refused to talk to him

"What did you say this time?" asked Roy leaning against the corner of the seat

"Well...let's just forget about that" said Havoc sheepishly

"ATTENTION WE WILL BE LANDING IN ORLANDO IN 15 MINUETS" said the flight attendant over the loudspeaker.

"Oh Great this will be perfect" They all said in unison

To Be Continued...

Well... good? Bad? Whether I write more is based on the reviews I get to if you want me to write more just say so.


	3. Chapter 3

Vacation Time III

Make sure you read the first two chapters

Ok, because I got some reviews telling me to continue here is chapter 3

As the plane landed with a THUD Ed, Al, Havoc, and Maes let out a large cheer while Roy and Riza just let huge sigh of relief. Roy actually made it through the whole plane ride without completely torching Maes.

"Thank God (sorry if I offend anyone by using this term) this is finally over." Said Roy with another huge sigh of relief.

"I can't believe it, Brother we're really in Florida." Said Al with obvious excitement in his voice, he then glanced at his brother as he was covering his auto mail arm with his jacket.

"I know it's beautiful" said Ed as he finished putting on his jacket.

"Brother it's going to be hot; you aren't going to be able to where your jacket all the time like you do back at central." Noted Al

"Ya I know..." said Ed with a disappointing tone to his voice, he then started to stare at his metal arm. The plane then stopped at the gate and everyone got up and started to make their way to the exit.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Ed as he was smacked by a guy getting his suitcase

"Oh sorry little guy." Apologized the Man

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT AN ANT COULD STEP ON HIM AND THE ANT WOULDN'T NOTICE?" yelled Ed

"BROTHER! Please calm down, sorry sir." Exclaimed Al

"It's no big deal." Said the man, he then shrugged and walked off the plane. The others the got their stuff and they all preceded off the plane, they then had to go get their luggage from Baggage claim.

"So where is baggage claim?" asked a confused looking Ed as he looked at the directory.

"Let's see if that's the coffee shop over there then baggage claim is..." said Havoc before he was cut off by

"Right over there." Said Roy as he pointed to a huge sign that read **Baggage Claim ** .

"Your all idiot's." mumbled Roy. They all then waited for their luggage and went to get on the bus that was waiting for them.

"What hotel ya'll staying at?" asked the bus driver

_Oh shit _though Ed as well as almost everyone else in the group _King Bradley never told us what hotel._

"Umm... I believe it's the Hard Rock Hotel." Said Roy

"Ok here we go." Said the bus driver as he pulled away from the Airport

"Oh Roy." Said an all to annoying Voice'

"MAES ONE MORE WORD AND YOUR FIRED!" yelled Roy

"Oh...oh ok" muttered Maes with a hand in snapping position in his face.

"ROY!" yelled Riza, which usually wouldn't have surprised him but Riza almost never calls him by his first name

"Riza..." said Roy a little shocked

"Sorry Sir..." Riza apologized, her face a little red

"No don't apologize, I like it better when you call me Roy and also we're not on duty so it's ok." Said Roy as he moved a little closer to Riza, Riza's blush only deepened as her Taisa moved closer to her.

"Ok here we are." Said the bus driver.

_Damn him, 1 little tiny romantic moment with Riza is all I ask _though Roy,all Ed, Al, Havoc, and Maes could do was awe in amazement at the sheer size of the hotel.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Ed

"BROTHER!" yelled Al

"Ahem sorry" Said Ed as he sweat dropped

"This is amazing" said Havoc and Maes at the same time. They all got their baggage and made their way to the check-in counter; they got their keys and made their way up to the Hotel Room.

"Ok so, Riza, Havoc, and I will sleep in this room, and Ed, Al, and Maes in that room." Said Roy, They al agreed to that then Roy said

"Great so we will go to the park tomorrow, we'll meet at the concierge" They all went in and unpacked their cloths and other items like toothbrush, toothpaste and other personal hygiene products. It was about 11:00 and everyone was tired so they all went to bed.

To Be Continued...

Did you like chapter III? Should I write more? Please review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Vacation IV

Make sure you read the first 3 chapters

"WHAT! There are only 2 beds and no couch!" Exclaimed Riza as she entered the Hotel Room

"I guess you'll just have to sleep in the same bed as..." said Roy before SMACK "ouch, do you really have another choice?" asked Roy rubbing his cheek

"N-n-no but..." said Riza, he cheeks turning deep red

"Aww, you so cute when---y-y-you don't have a gun in my face." Stuttered Roy as Riza raised her gun to his face, all blushing now gone.

"Listen, I will I agree to sleep in the same bed as you as long as you don't try anything funny, and I mean it!" Said Riza as she released the safety on her gun

"Ok I won't" quickly agreed Roy. Riza then turned the safety back on and put the gun in its holster. Havoc and Roy changed in the room while Riza went into the bathroom to change. They all got in bed, Riza turned her back to Roy when she felt a warm, comforting arm go across her back and shoulder and a hand coming to rest by her neck _Just grab your gun (which was on her bedside table) and smack him _her brain told her; _no, just turn around and kiss him _her heart told her as her face turned a light shade of red. Riza was at a complete loss as what to do when...

"aww you two look so cute togeth...TRIGER HAPPY" that's all Havoc could say before Riza grabbed her gun, shot up and place two nicely aimed shots on either side of Havoc's head, just barely missing him, this made him lay down and turn out the lights. Riza then cuddled up in Roy's arms the light red now turned into a darker red and was much more obvious. This is the absolute last thing Roy expected to happen.

"Hawkeye..." Roy's thoughts trailed off as two fingers were gently pressed against Roy's lips.

"Let's just sleep." Whispered Riza as she gave Roy a little peck on the cheek then nuzzled her head into his chest, she then dozed off, Roy just blushed and let out his usual devilish smile and fell asleep shortly after Riza, and soon they were all asleep.

"WOW this room is awesome" exclaimed Ed and Al as they entered their room

"Umm... This place just doesn't feel like home." Said Maes as he put his suitcase on the bed and opened it up and took out a huge stack of papers

"What's that?" asked Ed

"PICTURES!" yelled Maes, Ed and Al both sweat dropped.

"What the hell." Said Ed

"Why Major Huges?" asked Al

"Well I just can't stand being away from my wife and daughter for to long so I bring them with me." Explained Maes with a huge smile on his face as he pasted the mass of pictures up on the hotel walls.

"Wha-what? Won't the hotel be mad?" asked Ed

"I've already paid them for the repainting and things they will have to do." Said Huges Calmly "well I'm going to go into the bathroom to change I'll be right back ou..." Maes was cut off by a scream of "TRIGER HAPPY" followed by two rapid gun shots, the trio almost suspected this but the thing was it was Havoc who yelled trigger happy not Roy. Maes then proceeded to the bathroom to change, when he came out Ed was in his boxer's (OMG so sexy, sorry I just had to say that) laying on the bed with Al watching TV.

"What are you watching shorty?" asked Maes realizing he just called Ed short

"1...2...3...4...5...6..." Ed continued to count so he wouldn't loss his temper _just don't go crazy, he probably didn't mean anything by it so... _Ed though to himself as he released his anger, After that they turned out the lights and fell asleep

To Be Continued...

Well if you liked it please review I really appreciate it hope to get chapter 5 up soon


	5. Chapter 5

Vacation Time V

Make sure you read the first 4 chapter

Riza woke up, still cuddled with Roy; she then glanced over at the clock which read 7:03. She loosened her taisa's grip on her and scooted off the bed and went over to the little dresser that was in the room and got a brown tank top like shirt and some jean shorts. She then proceeded to the bathroom to change. Roy woke up only a few minuets later and noticed that Riza was gone so he got up a looked around, his eyes still adjusting to the light, he then got up and went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"I'm changing." Said Riza as she slipped on her brown tank top and putting her gun holster in place.

"OOH! CAN I COME IN!" called and elated Roy. BANG a few hairs on top Roy's head singed as a bullet went flying centimeters above his head into the wall.

"Never mind." Squealed Roy as he inched away from the trigger happy mad women. Roy then silently went over and got out a white collared shirt and knee-length khaki shorts and took off his pajamas and slipped them on. The Gun shot had woken up Maes who was sitting on his bed already dressed in a loose fitting white t shirt and long jeans.

"Hay buddy you had your self one sexy teddy bear last night." Snickered Havoc, Roy's eye twitched before he yelled.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"What? It's true." Havoc said defending himself. Roy then picked up the nearest heavy object, which happened to be a lamp, and chucked it at Havoc.

"OUCH!" yelled Havoc as glass shattered above him. Roy then charged Havoc and started strangling him. BAM BAM two loud gun shots were heard, that was enough to get Roy to stop killing Havoc.

"God you two are like children, let's go down to the concierge." Snapped Riza, the two men followed not wanting to get shot.

All the gun fire had woken up Maes, Ed and Al who were all dressed and ready to go. Ed was dressed in a black tank top and his usual black pants (OMG so hot), Maes in a purple shirt and dark jeans. They all left the room and went to go meet the rest of the group at the concierge as they had agreed to yesterday.

"Man this food is great." Mumbled Ed stuffing his face with food

"ya, it's not bad for hotel concierge." Said Roy eating some of his omelet and hash browns.

"Today is gonna be great." Said Maes

"ya, they have several great rollercoaster's." said Havoc looking at a pamphlet he got at the front desk

"let me see that, ok how about we go on Dueling Dragons?" suggested Riza. Everyone then looked at the pamphlet and nodded in agreement. They all then finished breakfast and made their way to the boat that took them to the park.

"Um... big brother should I really go on the boat?" asked Alphonse.

"Ya...why shouldn't you?" ask a semi confused Ed

"well, I metal and the boat is on water, so if I were to get to wet I might rust." Said Al

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Convinced Ed. On that note they all got on the boat and went over to the park. They got inline to get in to IOA when...

"Sir, you in the armor, you can't come in." said a security guard

"We're military personal, of course he can come in." said Roy.

"I'm sorry sir, of course you can." Said the security guard saluting, they all then flashed their military badges and were allowed admittance. They entered and just sort of stood there in awe at the size of the park.

"This place is amazing!" they all said in unison, Riza broke the silence and said

"Ok let's go to Dueling Dragons." Everyone else murmured in agreement and the headed of Dueling Dragons

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Vacation Time VI

Make sure you read the first 5 chapters

The group the made their way over to Dueling Dragons staring at all the amazing rides, shows etc that IOA had. One thing caught their eye was a some carnival type games, so Ed, Al, Maes, and Havoc went to go play while Riza and Roy want to go sit down by a talking fountain.

"So Riza what do you think of the park?" asked Roy

"It's nice." Answered Riza as a warm hand slid over hers, again she found her heart battling her brain _Turn and smack him _her brain said; _turn and embrace him _her heart told her. What she did next surprised her heart and brain, she turned around a put her arms around Roy and gave him the most passionate kiss she had ever given anybody in her life, Roy was shocked but found himself kissing Riza back just as passionately with his arms around her

"ooooh." Cooed the fountain but Roy and Riza didn't care they were in each others arms and that's all that mattered to them right now.

"ALL RIGHT I WON!" yelled Ed as he knocked the final bottle down

"Here's your prize." Said the Person managing the stand as he handed Ed a stuffed dog with a spike collar, the dog just as tall as he is. (Please don't hurt me Ed) Since they were done gaming they walked over to where Roy and Riza said they would be and what they saw...

"R-R-Roy and Riza... in love!" exclaimed Maes

"Way to go colonel." Smirked Havoc, and without taking her lips away from Roy's and without opening her eyes she shot right between Havoc's feet

"Never mind..." Said Havoc in a small voice. The two got up, both blushing like mad, and started walking over to Dueling Dragons; the line was short only 10 minuets long. Dueling Dragons is sort of a racing rollercoaster, which means two rollercoaster's (fire and ice) go at one time right next to each other but when they get to the top of the hill they go in separate directions and is like it's two dragons fighting, there are 3 near misses (you come within 6 feet of the other coaster). When they were next in line, of course, they had to high check Ed.

"Ok little guy your just tall enough to ride, good luck." Said the worker

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT EVEN A MOUSE NEEDS A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM!" yelled Ed

"Calm down chibi and get on." Instructed Roy

"Fine just DON"T CALL ME CHIBI." Yelled Ed as he got on the Fire Dragon after 2 minuets and 30 seconds the fire dragon can to a halt and a green faced Ed crawled off the coaster.

"I've seen pink shrimp, and blue shrimp, but never a green shrimp." Said Roy

"Shut it sparky..." as Ed moaned getting ready to hurl

"Aww could chibi not handle the rollercoaster?" said Havoc in a baby voice. Ed lifted up his auto mail arm and started chocking Havoc.

"What did you say HUH PUNK!" said Ed as Riza used her "persuasive powers" to get Ed to let go of Havoc

"Now Ed we're going to ride the Ice Dragon, so if you want to wait at the Exit we'll meet you there." Said Riza, Ed then made his way to the Exit and waited for the rest of them as they rode the Ice Dragon, he waited no more than a few minuets and they rest of them came walking out of the Exit.

"That was so cool, what should we go on next?" Asked Havoc

"Well, how about Jurassic Park River Adventure?" suggested Roy, they all nodded in agreement. They all then left to go on Jurassic Parks River Adventure...

To Be Continued...

Well... I got some good reviews so I hoped you liked chapter 6, please R+R


	7. Chapter 7

Vacation Time VII

Make sure you read the first 6 chapters

As the group stood at the entrance to Jurassic Park River Adventure, Ed as well everyone else looked over at the 85 foot (correct me if I'm wrong) foot drop into wetness.

"Umm...Brother I think I'll sit this one out." Said Al

"Are you sure Al?" asked Ed as he started into the queue line along with everyone else.

"Ya... I'm sure." Replied Al

"Al I think this ride lets out in that store over there, so you can wait there for us if you want." Mentioned Riza

"Ok I'll wait there." Replied Al as they others went into the queue line and waited about 20 minuets until they got on.

"Finally!" said Ed as he boarded the boat

"It's only been about 15-20 minuets, a little inpatient chibi?" chimed Roy

"I though I told you not to call me that sparky!" said Ed as the lap bar was pulled down. They continued down the little drop at the beginning and went past one Ultrasaurus, two Psittacosaurses, two Stegosauruses, two Parasaurolophus, two "Compys" (Procompsognathus) fighting for a universal employ's shirt (the name tag always changes, name always starting with a J though), two Raptors, three Dilophosaurus (sorry if I spelt any of the dinos names wrong) then finally they come face to face with a huge T-Rex...

"Holy..." Ed tried to yell as they took the 85 foot plunge, no one got very wet except Ed who was nearly drenched from head to toe.

"Ha ha, Ed got soaked" Havoc teased before Ed tried to charge him and Riza stepped in between the two.

"Stop acting like children and not fight for 5 seconds, and Havoc and Roy stop teasing Ed." Ordered Riza as they continued off the ride, they met Al in the store, It was about 12:30 and they we're all hungry so they went to the nearby Dino Café and hade some lunch, Ed stuffing his face as usual and Al just sitting there watching everyone eat, after about an hour they decided to head over to Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls, which was another water ride. Ed decided not to ride and Riza, Roy, Havoc and Maes went on. Dudley Do-Right is an interesting ride, it's a flume ride, with the longest drop in the world, but it is not an ordinary drop, it gets steeper as you progress. They waited about 10 minuets and got in the five passenger logs and start the ride.

"Oh god, we're gonna get soaked." Said Havoc

"OH NO MY PICTURE WILL GET RUINED!" yelled Maes

"Maes... do you carry that picture around with you everywhere?" asked Riza and Roy at the same time.

"I don't have problems (well actually he does but...never mind) I can stop whenever I want." Said Maes in his defense

"Then why didn't you put it in a locker?" asked Roy sarcastically

"Well um... JUST BE QUITE!" yelled Maes. A minuet later they plunged down below and Roy got soaked and was dripping wet as he got off the ride, his white shirt now completely see though _wow he has a nice body and... _Riza's thought were cut by Roy

"Something wrong Riza?" asked Roy

"No, nothing sir." Replied Riza _damn, why did he have to notice? _Riza though as she blushed and mentally kicked herself for allowing herself to stare at him.

"Riza, how many times do I have to tell you its Roy?" Roy asked

"Sorry Roy, it's just habit." Responded Riza

"Try and break it." Said Roy as he gave Riza a peck on the cheek as they walked off the ride, they were doing fine until Ed chimed in

"God Roy you soaked."

"Do you always point out the obvious?" asked Roy

"I try not to but... well you are." Replied Ed, as they walked back past Dueling Dragons and back to the fountain and went to go see The 8th Voyage of Sindbad Show, which mainly a stunt show and they all got their seat, of course lucky Ed sits in the wet zone and midway through the show SPLASH...

"Oh perfect..."Grumbled Ed as his attention was drawn back up to the stage.

"That was a good show." Said Riza as they were walking out of the show

"Ya it was... never thought I would get wet though." Said Ed, the rest just murmured in agreement that it was a decent show. They then made their way over to The Incredible Hulk coaster...

To Be Continued...

Did you like it? Please tell me what you think. R+R please


	8. Chapter 8

Vacation Time VIII

Make sure you read the first 7 chapters

All the group could do is just gawk at the sheer size, power, and speed of the coaster.

"Wow, just wow." Said Al as he tilted his head higher up to get a better view of the coaster.

"This is amazing," said Riza

"Enough gawking, let's ride." Said Roy pulling Riza into the queue line, everyone soon followed and after half an hour they were in their seats ready to ride.

"Oh man, this is gonna be sooooo cool." Said Ed

"You've said that a million times, we get the picture." Said Havoc, Roy and Riza were sitting next to each other and quickly found themselves holding hands as they started up the hill slowly... Then a recording played...

"Ok I think this time is going to work..." Bruce Banner (AKA The Hulk) said over the rides speakers

"WARNING WARNING WARNING." Said the computerized Voice

"NO, NO ,NO!" yelled Bruce Banner, the coaster then shot out of the tunnel it was in and went upside down and all over the place.

"That was the best." Said a dizzy Ed

"Hold on chibi your gonna..." Roy was cut of by a large OOF as Ed met the wall, quite nicely I might add.

"Brother are you ok?" asked a Very concerned Al

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark." Moaned Ed, everyone else just laughed at poor Ed's expense.

"T-T-That was priceless!" Exclaimed Havoc

"Good thing I always have a camera with me at all times." Said Maes with a huge smile on his face

"And WHY do you have a camera with you?" asked a very angry Ed

"To take pictures of my beautiful daughter and wife of course, but you hitting a wall works just fine!" Explained Maes again with a huge smile

"I swear on day I will have my revenge Maes, one day." Threatened Ed, they then continued off the ride and to dinner at the Hard Rock Hotel restaurant.

"Another excellent meal." Said Riza and she made her way out of the restaurant.

"F-F-Four hundred dollars!" Exclaimed Havoc

"Don't worry, King Bradley will take care of it." Said Roy

"Oh ya, I almost forgot, this trip is on him." Said Ed with a huge smile, they then made their way up to their hotel rooms for the night.

"So same as today, we'll meet by the concierge." Said Roy, everyone then nodded in agreement. They all then when in their rooms, got changed in their pajamas and laid down. A little to Roy's surprise Riza laid down cuddled up with him and gave him another passionate kiss on the lips and again fell asleep in his arms. Havoc saw this and was about to say something when Riza's gun holster caught his eye and he decided not to, so he just laid down and turned out the lights.

"Aw man, I tired." Said an exhausted Ed as he plopped himself right down on his bed (there are two, sorry if I didn't make that clearer earlier) with Al and dozed off almost right away, Maes sat up for another hour or so looking a pictures and etc of his wife and daughter before he went to sleep...

To Be Continued...

Hoped you guys like this chapter as much as my last one's, it's a little shorter then the rest, but this was a good stopping point so...Enjoy. PLEASE R+R


	9. Chapter 9

Vacation Time IX

Make sure you read the first 8 chapters

Riza again woke up in her taisa's grip, again loosened it and headed over to the bathroom to change, Roy, noticing Riza was not in his arms anymore and hearing the sink going in the bathroom, got up and changed.

"Riza, are you in the bathroom?" asked Roy

"Yes, hold on." Riza said as she finished changing. She then came out to find Roy and Maes already ready to go.

"Alright let's head down to the concierge." Havoc said as they walked out the door.

"Hay lovebirds have a fun night?" asked Havoc BANG a bullet went flying just centimeters above his head; this really didn't faze him as she had done this millions of times before.

"A little trigger happ..." Havoc quickly stopped as a gun barrel was pressed against the back of his head.

"Care to say anything else Lieutenant?" asked Riza

"No that's about all I have to say." Havoc said quickly, they all then quietly got on the elevator

"Wait guys, hold the elevator!" yelled a certain blonde alchemist, Havoc quickly pushed the door open button and they all got in the elevator and when the door opened Riza let go of Roy's hand, which she didn't even notice was there in the first place. They then went and enjoyed breakfast.

"What do you want to do at IOA today?" asked Maes

"I feel like seeing a movie, and maybe going on Dr. Dooms Fearfall, and Spiderman. They all then headed to the boat and got inline to get into the park and got in and headed over to Dr. Dooms Fearfall, with it's two 125 foot (correct me if I'm wrong) towers. They all, except Al, got inline and sat down as the harness came down and strapping them in.

"Are we getting shot to t-t-the top!" asked Ed, slightly panicked

"What's the matter? Chibi sacred?" taunted Roy

"I'M NOT A CHIB-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Ed screamed getting shot up in the air and free falling all the way down; you go up and down several times. After the ride stopped they all got up and headed for the exit.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" exclaimed Ed as he ran and jumped down several stairs that lead down to an arcade next to Dr. Doom. They then looked at the map that Al had gotten.

"How 'bout we go try The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman?" asked Ed, everyone nodded in agreement and they went down the street to go on Spiderman. The queue line was a walk though the Daily Bugle, this ride is also 3-D.

"Whoa 3-D, this is going to be cool." Said Havoc

"Are you sure chibi isn't going to be to scared?" Roy mocked

"I hate you..." Ed was cut off by the start of the ride, They passed several 3-D screens and went through this whole "Back streets of New York" type thing and then... in the middle of ride the Green Goblin throws one of his little bombs at you but Spiderman redirects it into a nearby wall you passed and there was a small explosion.

"AAAAH." Yelled Riza grabbing onto Roy's Arm

"It's ok Riza." Said Roy giving her a peck on the forehead, as the ride finished and they all got off and went to go see what shows are playing...

"How 'bout we just go see a movie?" asked Maes

"Ya that sounds great." Said Al and Ed

"Just nothing... to scary." Muttered Riza

"You say something Riza?" asked Roy, even though he knew exactly what she said.

"Nothing Roy..." said Riza blushing. They all then made their way to the City Walk movie theater...

To Be Continued...

What does Roy have planed? Did the sparks finally turn into a flame?

Well if you like it please review, if your going to take the time to read something please take the time to review it. R+R please


	10. Chapter 10

Vacation Time X

Make sure you read the first 9 chapters

"So what movie should we see?" asked Al

"Well... how 'bout we see Saw?" asked Havoc, they all though about it and everyone except Riza nodded in agreement and headed towards the ticket booth.

"Well...can...we..." Riza's thoughts trailed as two hands came from behind going across her waist, giving her sort of a backwards hug.

"Riza..."Roy said coming around in front of her "... it will be ok; I know you don't handle horror and gore very well ever since Barry." Said Roy while running his fingers through her hair, Riza openly welcomed the feeling of Roy's fingers through her hair.

"Roy..." Riza started

"Yes Riza." Said Roy

"You look really sexy in a white shirt and Khaki shorts." Complimented Riza as she leaned into Roy, Roy just smirked his typical smirk and hugged Riza and replied

"Why thank you."

"Hey lovebirds let's go we have a movie to catch." Said Havoc, breaking the romantic moment Roy and Riza were having. They all went and bought tickets and went into the theater. Riza sat next to Roy, clenching his arm almost cutting off circulation (sound like someone you know Tabbymithos)

"Riza your cutting off my circulation." Said Roy

"Oh, sorry Roy." Said Riza as she loosened her grip on Roy's arm, The group then got drinks, lunch, and candy and headed to the theater and took a seat. Riza was doing fine in the first 5 minuets until one of the actors lifted up the saw and a voice popped into Riza's head _come here missy I want to chop you, don't worry it wont hurt at least not after the first cut _than an image came with those words, Barry throwing a knife at her and trying to catch her. Then in the movie the actor threw the saw and the clash snapped Riza out of it, surprised her and caused her to jump, she ended up right in Roy's lap. Roy realized the movie was scaring Riza and asked

"Riza, are you ok? Do you want to leave?" asked Roy, Roy took the silence as a yes and he took Riza by the hand and took her out of the theater.

"Hey Roy where you going?" asked Maes

"Shut it!" Yelled a random guy behind them, who then threw popcorn at Maes, Havoc, Ed, and Al.

"Riza... I'm sorry we shouldn't have made you go in." apologized Roy

"No it's not..." Riza was cut off by warm lips pressed against hers, she then wrapped her arms around Roy as Roy put his arms behind him and something was placed on Riza's finger, she took her arm from behind Roy and what she saw shocked her she just stood there in awe, a ring was around 1st Lieutenant Elizabeth Riza Hawkeye's ring finger and Roy Mustang, the most eligible bachelor in central, was on his knee in front of her.

"Elizabeth Riza Hawkeye will you marry me?" asked Roy with all the sincerity in his heart, Riza just stood there stunned, She didn't know what to say her brain wanted to say yes but no words were coming out of her mouth.

"R-R-Roy isn't this against military policy?" asked Riza, she was surprised that she was objecting but it was the only thing that would come out of her mouth.

"No one needs to know, we can have a private ceremony and invite no one, please Riza, I love you with all my heart..." That's all Roy could say before Riza jumped in his arms and kissed him all over his neck and then his lips and said

"Why wouldn't I?" said Riza, Roy then put her down and embraced Riza as he whispered in her ear _I love you; I love you to Roy_ whispered Riza in Roy's ear. They then sat there and waited for the others to get out of the movie.

"Wow that was good, but creepy." Said Ed as they came out, Riza quickly stashed her engagement ring in her pocket before anyone saw it.

"Ya, oh hay guys." Said Maes as Roy and Riza stood up and joined them.

"How about we just go walk around City Walk for awhile?" asked Roy, every one quickly nodded agreeing...

To Be Continued...

Wow I never though I would write Riza and Roy getting married until I got to this chapter and saw this opportunity and took it, so what do ya think? PLEASE R+R


	11. Chapter 11

Vacation Time XI

Make sure you read the first 10 chapters

The group wondered around City Walk, and not much was said between Roy and Riza.

"You two are quiet, is everything ok sparky?" Asked Ed as they went into one of the stores

"Call me sparky again and you'll be torched faster then you can you can say "Fire"" threatened Roy, as he put his glove on, and Ed gulped and remained silent for the entire time they were in that store.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" asked Ed

"Isn't it obvious? The movie scared Riza, Roy comforted her, and she's embarrassed." Said Maes

"Why is she embarrassed? We don't care." Asked Havoc

"Knowing Riza, she is embarrassed at showing the slightest sign of weakness." Said Al, They then left the store and just kind of walked around going into stores and looking around.

"Oh brother can I get this please." Begged Al as he showed Ed a stuffed kitty.

"NO." yelled Ed, shoving the stuffed animal back on the shelf.

"aww man." Said a disappointed Al, They continued to walk around and go past some of the clubs, stores, and restaurants that City Walk had to offer. It was dinner time to they decided to go eat a Margaritaville (sorry I can spell). They had just ordered dinner when Ed broke the silence by asking

"So, what's with you two, ever since the movie you both have been quiet as a mouse." Everyone just stared at Riza and Roy waiting for them to say something but Riza was at a lost for words thankfully Roy said something...

"We just don't have anything to say, we didn't see the movie or anything, so what would we have to say?" asked Roy

"Well I don't know but it just seems a little weird." Said Ed, by this time the food had come and everyone else went to eating.

"I assure you Full Metal that everything is fine." Said Roy, this made everyone stop and look at Roy, because he only called Ed Full Metal when we was either ticked or being very formal.

"Why so formal? We're not on duty." Asked Ed

"Ed... did anyone ever tell you, you ask to many question?" asked Roy eating some of his dinner

"No... But I guess I kinda do." Admitted Ed, They then finished their meal in silence and returned to the hotel for the night.

"Roy... I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you." Said Riza getting into bed and cuddling with her fiancé running her fingers through his hair, Havoc fortunately didn't hear what she said so he just got into bed and they went to sleep.

"I wonder what's wrong with Roy." Said Ed as he got into bed

"I'm not sure but it seems to have something to do with Riza." Mentioned Maes

"Maybe she turned him down for a date for the millionth time, and slapped him as she usually does." Said Ed sarcastically, they all laughed and fell asleep...

To Be Continued...

I hope you enjoyed chapter 11, and that you enjoy my future chapters, anyway PLEASE R+R


	12. Chapter 12

Vacation Time XII

Make sure you read the first 11 chapters

Havoc woke up and was walking out to the balcony outside their room when he tripped over Riza's bag. Havoc then picked up all the cloths and Riza's ring fell out of her pants then he picked up the ring, smirked, and put it in his pocket.

"Well, well, well so that's what's with you two, you're engaged." Said Havoc as he continued out to the balcony. Riza woke up and went to go get her cloths when she realized her ring was missing

"OH GOD NO." yelled Riza as she went digging through her stuff.

"Oh Riza...looking for this?" taunted Havoc swirling the ring around his finger _OH SHIT _was the only thing that Riza could think right now.

"Havoc, how did you get that?" asked Riza as she moved closer to Havoc

"I tripped over your bag and I picked everything up and it fell out." Answered Havoc as he tossed the ring over to Riza "Don't worry I won't tell anybody, I think it's cute." Continued Havoc

"Thank you, I trust you." Said Riza giving Havoc a little hug, Riza went into the bathroom and changed. Roy got up and saw Riza and Havoc talking.

"Oh, hey sleepy head." Said Riza as she walked over to Roy and gave him a kiss

"Riza...what about Havoc?" asked Roy

"It's ok, he knows, he found my ring and he said he wouldn't tell." Explained Riza.

"Promise? Not even Full Metal and those in the next room?" Asked Roy as he got up and went over to Havoc.

"I promise not even Full Metal and those in the next room." Said Havoc

"Thank you." Said Roy and Riza at the same time.

"HAY MAES IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" yelled Ed as he was trying to get Maes up to get ready to go to the park.

"What the... oh it's you Ed." Said Maes getting up

"Ya, its 9:30 WE NEED TO GO!" said Ed pulling Maes out of the room after he was done getting ready. They all met again at the concierge and ate a late breakfast...

"Why don't we go to Universal?" asked Riza

"Ya, ok that sounds good, I really want to go on the Mummy." Said Ed, Everyone nodded and headed over to the neighboring Universal theme park.

"Wow, this park is just as huge as universal." Said Ed

"Ya it's cool." Said Maes "My daughter would love it." He continued. Everyone just sweat dropped. They all headed over to the mummy and got in line, Al had to sit this one out.

"Wow, this detail is amazing." Riza said heading into the ride as she looked at the hieroglyphics on the wall. They made their way though the queue line, got seated and the ride started, Ed was shaking in his seat.

"Aww...chibi is scared." Taunted Roy

"DON"T CALL ME CHIBI." Yelled chibi, I mean Ed. The cart then stopped and a bunch of scarabs came out of everywhere and the cart shot backwards and it jerked to a stop and started turning to the right and began a climb upwards and a mummy's face appeared on a screen and said "YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" and the cart shot up and all of a sudden went down.

"HOLY..." That's all Ed could yell before they were going left and then turned right. They went through a fake stop and finished the ride.

"That was awesome." Said Havoc

"Yes, there were no real flaws." Added Roy, They then started walking around and looking at all the restaurants...

To Be Continued...

Sorry, I'm really dragging it out but I enjoy writing it so, I'm sorry if I am annoying anybody. PLEASE R+R


	13. Chapter 13

Vacation Time XIII

Make sure you read the first 12 chapters

As they were walking around they saw a ride that caught their eyes, it was the Men in Black ride.

"What kind of ride is it?" asked Ed

"This pamphlet says it's a shooting ride." Said Havoc

"Now that's my kind of game." Said Riza excitedly, they all headed into the line and got on the ride. Through out the ride Riza shot every single alien, Havoc only missed about 10, Roy missed about 17, Ed only got 25, Al only missed 25, Maes missed half. That's translates to scores of Riza: 999,999 Havoc: 900,000 Roy: 850,000 Ed: 75,000 Al: 700,000 Maes: 549,999.

"So brother...how did you do?" asked Al

"75,000..." grumbled a very mad Ed as he moped off the ride

"I got 999,999." Said Riza as she headed off the Ride

"Riza, you creamed us all!" said Havoc as he walked with the others off the ride, Riza just smirked and continued on. They were all a little bummed that Riza kicked their butts so bad, they all kept quiet as they walked around a little more. Al saw the Animal Planet animal show and dragged everyone over to watch it.

"AL, PLEASE STOP." Yelled Ed as they were dragged over to some seats in the stadium.

"Alphonse why did you drag us here?" asked Riza

"They have kitties and I wanted to see them." Explained Al, Everyone sweat dropped and sat and watched the show. After the show They all went to go get lunch at a nearby stand and ate in silence. They then saw the Terminator 3-D show and everyone but Ed and Al went in to see it, Riza mainly did it to have a chance to hold Roy's hand.

"THAT WAS SOOOOO CREEPY." Said Maes as they exited and Riza's hair was standing on end and she was clinging to Roy's arm.

"HAHAHA Riza you look hysterical..." Ed started but then found a gun barrel in his face.

"Anything else Edward?" asked Riza

"No ma'am." Replied Ed saluting, they continued and went to go see the Shriek 4-D show. They got in line and got seats and put on the 3-D glasses and the movie started, and to the groups surprise the seats moved.

"I guess this is why they call it 4-D." said Roy

"Ya I agree." Said Ed, when Al's seat moved the seat fell under his weight.

"I'll just leave.' Sighed Al as he moped to the exit

"Al just stand in the back." Suggested Ed

"Ok." Said Al heading to the back, when the movie was over they reunited and went walking around a little bit. They all got really hot and decided to go back to the hotel to swim in the pool.

"I can't wait to go swimming, I hear that they have speakers underwater so you can hear music underwater (they really do, I've heard it myself)." Said Ed as they all went back up to their rooms to change. When they all got down to the pool they all had their bathing suits. Ed had a black bathing suit, they looked like shorts, Maes had a bathing suit with his daughter's picture all over it, Havoc had a black suit with flames at the bottom, Roy had a black Speedo on, Riza had a bikini on and blushed deep red when she saw Roy in a speedo.

"Roy...you look nice." Said Riza, slightly embarrassed, Roy knew what she meant and replied

"Thanks Riza." They all then jumped in went underwater to hear the music. Ed popped up and said

"WOW I really can hear it." Exclaimed Ed as he got out and went over to the waterslide, Maes and Havoc soon followed. While they were out of sight Roy and Riza took this moment to steal a quick kiss from each other.

"Roy it's to hard keeping this from everybody, I feel like we need to tell someone." Said Riza giving him a hug

"Well the only people I trust are the people that are wit us on this trip, I trust no one back in central." Said Roy in response

"Maybe we should tell them..." Riza started

To Be Continued...

Hope you are having fun reading my story, thank you to you who left those great reviews and for those who have read all 13 chapters, I really appreciate it. PLEASE R+R!


	14. Chapter 14

Vacation Time XIV

Make sure you read the first 13 chapters

"...it's not like there going to tell anybody." Continued Riza as she swam around Roy.

"I just don't know." Sighed Roy as he swam closer to Riza

"Tell us what?" asked Ed popping up out of the water beside them, Roy just grabbed at Ed.

"Nothing that's any of your business!" said Roy trying to contain his anger

"Never mind." Said Ed backing away "Roy is acting weird again, it's defiantly something with Riza." Ed said swimming over to Maes, Havoc, and Al. Havoc just clamped his mouth shut.

"What's wrong Havoc?" asked Maes as he stared at Havoc who was turning red not trying to say anything.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" replied Havoc

"Well your turning red like you know something, do you?" asked Maes moving closer to Havoc

"N-N-No, why would I?" stuttered Havoc

"Oh come on, your staying in the same room as them, and you're stuttering. You know something." Said Ed as he circled Havoc

"Well...it's just...they...are...No I can't say anymore." Said Havoc as he backed himself into a wall.

"We're not going to tell them you told us, come on." Begged Maes as him and Ed cornered Havoc

"Fine...they're en-en-engaged." Blurted Havoc as he put his hands over his mouth.

"OH MY G..." Yelled Ed who was cut off by Maes fainting and going underwater, Al grabbed him and held him above water until he came to

"Engaged?" Exclaimed Maes as Al put him back in the water.

"Ya, they told me not to tell you though." Explained Havoc as he slumped against the wall of the pool, Al, Ed, and Maes just looked over at Roy and Riza talking.

"You know what, I'm glad they got engaged, they look really cute together." Said Maes.

"Ya they do look cute together, ESPECIALLY WHEN RIZA HAS A GUN TO HIS HEAD!" Yelled Ed, just then Havoc smirked and headed over to Riza...

"So, umm, about the bikini you're wearing..." said Havoc, all of a sudden Havoc felt a Tap, Tap on his shoulder...Havoc turned around and saw a very ticked Roy

"I'll give you to the count of 3 ...1..." started Roy, dry hand in snapping position.

"WOAH just calm down, don't do anything stupid." Said Havoc backing up

"...2..." continued Roy

"Just... just cool it." Havoc pleaded as he tried not to get torched.

"...3..." said Roy snapping and a large flame was unleashed

"HIT THE DECK!" yelled Havoc diving underwater barely dodging the mass of flames. Everyone else just stared at Roy who had never unleashed a flame that powerful before.

"Roy...are you ok?" asked Maes as he moved closer to comfort his longtime friend.

"I'm fine..." said Roy swimming off and getting out of the pool

"Riza...is it true, you're engaged to Roy?" asked Ed as he looked at Riza who was trying to sneak out of the pool.

"If it is any of your business Edward yes we are." Said Riza continuing out of the pool.

"Don't be so embarrassed, we aren't going to tell and we want to help you keep it a secret." Said Ed and Maes

"Thanks guys, I... well we needed to get this off our chest, and don't worry about Roy I'll go talk to him." Said Riza going into the hotel, Ed, Havoc, Maes, and Al stayed by the pool while Riza headed up to Roy.

"Roy...are you sure your ok?" asked Riza as she sat next to her fiancé.

"Ya I'm fine... I just didn't want everyone to know." Said Roy

"Don't worry; they want to help us keep it from King Bradley." Explained Riza

"It's just...if the King every found out he would have a field day." Sighed Roy as he put a hand around Riza. Ed, Havoc. Maes, and Al knocked on the door and Roy let them in.

"So you guys want to help us huh?" asked Roy sitting on the bed

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Replied Ed sitting next to him, everyone else sat down and they all had a long talk about how they would keep this from superiors. It was a 11:30 before they were done and Ed, Al, and Maes went to their room and they all went to sleep for the night.

"Are you sure their keep their word?" asked Roy

"Yes I am, please go to bed and relax." Said Riza laying next to Roy and put her arm around him. As usual they got up and ate a the concierge and thought about what to do for the day.

"What should we do today? Does anyone want to go back to either of the parks?" asked Riza

"Well... we're not sure." Said Ed and Al

"How about we just go for a drive around Orlando today?" suggested Havoc as he finished his breakfast. They talked about it and decided that it was a good idea and got up and went to the car...

To Be Continued...

Well I hope you like my story, thank you to those of you who keep coming back and reading. I have gotten so many good reviews and all I can say is thanks. PLEASE R+R


	15. Chapter 15

Vacation Time XV

Make sure you read the first 14 chapters

As they headed to the car a green haired homunculus was watching the group, Envy then turned himself into Maes and approached the real Maes. Envy hit Maes in the back of the neck and Maes passed out. Envy dragged him out of the way and tied him up in a nearby closet/small room. Envy then ran and caught up with the rest of the group and got in the car with them and they drove off to explore Orlando.

"So what should we do first?" asked Havoc who was driving the car.

"Umm, how about be go bowling?" suggested Envy; well they thought it was Maes. They all looked at Envy

"Wow Maes, since when did you like bowling?" asked Havoc, _oh shit _Envy thought to himself as he tried to think of an excuse to suddenly liking bowling.

"Well I have always sort of liked bowling." Said Envy quickly

"No you haven't, every time we go you make up some excuse and don't come." Said Ed as he turned back around and looked out the window.

"Yikes it was just a suggestion." Said Envy as he glanced out the window

"Well let's let Roy and Riza decide, you know like and engagement gift to the two lovebirds." Said Havoc, Envy's eyes just widened at the last thing to come out of Havoc's mouth _Roy and Riza...Engaged? _Envy thought to himself but dare not say anything because he figured Maes already knew.

"Well actually Bowling sounds fun." Said Riza as she turned around and looked at Roy.

"It's fine with me so let's go." Said Roy as he pointed in the direction of Dowdy Pavilion (This is the bowling pavilion where I go bowling). They pulled up to the pavilion and went inside, there is an arcade inside to the left and they first thing they hear from that direction is EMU EMU (my nickname) and then chatter about Roy and Ed and how cool they are and how one is better then the other. Roy, Ed and everybody naturally looks and see who is talking about them, They see a girl who is the same height and but a year older than Edward but with red hair and green eyes and called Emu and the person talking with her who is the same age as Ed, but inches taller but with black hair and called Tabbi these two are talking about how great Ed is. Then there a two more with them, one who is about 5 and a half feet tall with blond hair and green eyes and years old who they called Assassin and the one talking to her who is a little shorter with blond hair and blue eyes called Noishe they were talking about how great Roy is."

"Ed is much more powerful then Roy, he can use alchemy without a transmutation circle." I said, Ed just smirked at Roy

"Oh please Ed is a shrimp, all Roy has to do is snap and Ed is toast, and if anything is wrong with his auto mail then he can't fight." Said Assassin and Noishe, Roy then smirked right back at Ed while Riza was hold Ed back from attacking Assassin and Noishe on the spot.

"If it is even wet out Roy can't fight at all, Ed can fight under almost all conditions." Said Tabbi as we continued the game of pool we were playing.

"Look at this body, it has been in the Armstrong family for generations." Said Armstrong popping out of nowhere with those sparkels around him

"What the...Where the hell did you come from." Said Roy

"Did I just hear Roy?" asked Assassin looking at the lanes of people bowling

"I think I did too." Said Noishe

"you guys are acting psychotic, like the time you saw roy in the clouds, in the dirt, in a mud puddle, in a tree..." Tabbi and I were cut off by Armstrong

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Yelled Armstrong as he used the bowling lane they had just gotten as a slippin' slide he slide down the lane and on the way his mustache fell off and he went head first into the pins and would have gone through but his butt was to big and he got stuck, so they had to call the service people and hey unstuck him and Armstrong left.

"...and your Roy, Riza, Ed, Al, Havoc, and Maes." Said Assassin looking at the group, they all just stared in response.

"Envy senses tingling, Envy is here somewhere." Said Assassin as she pulled out a gun with ice for bullets.

"Is it you Tabbi, one of you is a Palm Tree!" yelled Assassin waving the gun around and hitting Tabbi, Envy just twitched and tried to suppress his/her anger.

"Is she always this psychotic?" asked Havoc

"Ya, most of the time." I responded as we got our bowing balls and started to bowl, we were in lanes right next to each other and Ed and I went at the same time, We both got gutter balls both times

"Nice going bean sprout." Said Assassin and Roy at the same time

"I AM NOT SHORT." Ed and I yelled at the same time, Ed and I just stared at each other..

To Be Continued...

O.O why I put myself and my friends in this story I don't know but I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading. PLEASE R+R


	16. Chapter 16

Vacation Time XVI

Make sure you read the first 15 chapters

"You hate being called short too?" asked Ed

"Yup it annoys the heck out of me." I responded. Assassin was still on her mighty Envy search when she noticed a picture of Maes' daughter in his pocket, knowing that he shows it to people at any opportunity, she was surprised that he had not showed it to any of them

"That's not Maes!" declared Assassin as she aimed the ice gun at him

"Great, now that we have that out of the way I can do this..." Said Envy grabbing a nearby Riza and hopping to a nearby window

"Oh and Colonel, if you want your fiancé back you better catch me." Continued Envy jumping out of the window.

"RIZA..." Roy yelled as Envy just ran off _DAMN IT THE ONE TIME I DON'T HAVE MY GUN WITH ME! _Riza thought to herself as she was carried off by the green haired homunculus. Riza was kicking and punching, she would be screaming but Envy had covered her mouth with his hand.

"WE HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM!" Yelled Roy as he ran outside to the car, Tabbi, Noishe, Assassin, and I stayed behind. They rest of the FMA crew then jumped into the car and drove off after Envy.

"Now, let's see what can I do with you?" Envy asked as he finished tying up Riza in a nearby warehouse. Envy then took out a knife and twirled it in his hand and SWISH Riza's bangs were cut about halfway, Riza's eyes just widened.

"Now if your fiancé doesn't get here in time that will be your head." Said Envy taunting Riza, Riza just gulped and tried to back up but hit the wall.

"WAOH watch it Roy, are you trying to kill us?" Said Havoc as Roy turned a corner going around 50 or 60 miles per hour.

"YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL US." Yelled Ed clinging on to the seat, Roy zoomed through the streets of Orlando trying to find Riza. About 15 minuets later Roy still didn't know where Envy could have taken Riza.

"Your fiancé is taking to long maybe I'll kill you now." Said Envy getting up and running the blade along her jaw line "Or maybe I'll go find him and lead him here to watch me kill you." Said Envy jumping swiftly out the window, he didn't have to wait long to see where Roy and everyone was all he had to look for was a split in the traffic.

"You are so predictable Roy." Said Envy sitting on a tall building, as usual he swiftly jumped down and landed on the roof of the car, he was very quite so no one heard him. Roy was getting flustered that he had no idea where Riza could be.

"That's it I'm pulling over." Said a very ticked Roy, he then pulled into a nearby parking lot and started to get out of the car when Envy jumped in front of him.

"What the... YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU." Yelled Roy as he snapped and Envy leaped and cut his glove with his knife. _Sucker _Roy thought to himself as he pulled out his left hand a snapped again at Envy, this time setting his palm tree hair on fire (am I the only one who thinks he is a palm tree?).

"OW...DAMN YOU." Said Envy putting his hair out and jumping on a roof top, as he took off Roy saw a piece of paper and he read it

"I KNOW WHERE SHE IS LET'S GO!" yelled Roy as he jumped in the car and took off.

"Where is she?" asked Ed and Al as they tried to buckle themselves.

"In a warehouse near here." Said Roy turning way to fast again and sending everyone against the side of the car. Roy zoomed to the warehouse meanwhile _oh damn I wish I could warn him somehow... _Riza's thoughts were cut off by a voice that pierced his heart

"I'm back and your fiancé is on his way, he is gonna walk right into your death." Said Envy taking out his knife and pressing it against her neck "Just think he is gonna walk right through that door and splat." Continued Envy mocking the knife going across her throat, Roy pulled up to the warehouse and jumped out. He started running to the door and put his hand on the knob...

To Be Continued...

Bad...Bad Envy, sorry I had to do this. Please R+R if you like or if you don't like. Again thanks to those who keep coming back and reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Vacation Time XVII

Make sure you read the first 16 chapters

As Roy put his hand on the knob he heard a loud scream from inside. Roy then smashed the door down and ran inside, he immediately put his hand in snapping position. Envy was standing next to Riza with the knife against her neck.

"Now Colonel and co if any of you take one more steep then Riza will die." Said Envy pressing the knife harder against her neck, Roy and everyone just stood there no one daring to make even the slightest movement. Roy put his hand down and said

"Envy you bastard if you lay a finger on her I swear I will kill you."

"Ha ha ha tough talk for someone who is completely helpless." Said Envy

"Why the hell are you doing this!" exclaimed Havoc

"Why... what an interesting question I guess it's because I have a bone to pick with Colonel Roy Mustang." Said Envy who was obviously ticked "It wasn't that hard you all pay so little attention it was a matter of picking one of you and getting rid of them and transforming into them." Said Envy

"What the hell do you want with me?" asked Roy as he put one foot forward

"hey back up colonel." Said Envy placing a little cut on Riza's neck. A muffled whine escaped her.

"Why you little..." Roy started

"I wouldn't get to angry Colonel." Envy said pressing the knife against her neck again.

"Grrrrr...DAMN YOU." Yelled Roy stepping back a little more.

Meanwhile Maes snapped out of it and had made his way to the bowling ally, he ran into me and my friends again

"Have any of you seen Roy, Riza, Ed, Al, and Havoc?" Maes asked

"Yes, they were bowling with us but Riza got kidnapped by Envy." I said

"He grabbed Riza and jumped out the window." Said Tabbi and Noishe

"WHICH WAY DID HE GO?" Yelled Maes

"He went that way." Said Assassin using her "Envy senses"

"Ok thanks" said Maes taking off out the door, he walked around a little bit then saw the car they were driving and went the back way into the warehouse.

"Just let her go and I'll do whatever you want." Said Roy, Riza just shook her head trying to tell Roy no to do it.

"Ok, try anything funny and you'll all die." Said Envy going over to Riza but before he could get there a knife came flying out of the shadows pinning Envy to the wall.

"What the..." said Envy but was cut off by Maes coming out of the shadows

"I though a homunculi would be harder to pin." Said Maes heading over to Riza and untying her.

"RIZA!" Said Roy running over to her and embracing her, Roy then turned and looked at Envy.

"Ha ha ha ha." All Envy could do is laugh, his knife fell on his foot and he kicked it and it went flying thought the air...

To Be Continued...

Sorry this chapter was sooooooo short but I thought it was a good place to stop, the next one will be longer I promise. Hope you Enjoy...PLEASE R+R


	18. Chapter 18

Vacation Time VXIII

Make sure you read the first 17 chapters

"_Ha ha ha ha." All Envy could do is laugh, his knife fell on his foot and he kicked it and it went flying thought the air... _

The knife went flying towards Riza, then Roy stepped in front of her but as the knife got closer Riza tripped him

"You idiot." Said Riza as she ducked but unfortunately the knife cut her arm as she ducked and a deep red stain leaked down her sleeve

"Riza...are you ok?" asked a very concerned Roy as he noticed the red seeping down her sleeve.

"I'm fine, are you ok?" asked Riza holding her arm

"Ya I'm fine, I'm more concerned about you." Said Roy helping Riza up, by this time Ed had used Alchemy to drench Envy in liquid hydrogen, which froze him and killed him. Roy looked over at the frozen Envy and said to Ed

"Thanks Ed."

"No prob." Said Ed as he clapped, healing Riza's injury.

"Thanks Edward." said Riza, the group then went to the car but Riza and Roy stayed behind

"Riza I'm so happy your ok." Said Roy giving her a kiss, Riza just kissed him back and leaned into him.

"You don't know how happy I am." Said Riza as they left the warehouse, they all got in the car and went back to the hotel where they had a late lunch/early dinner and went back up to the rooms and just rented a movie for the rest of the night.

"So what movie should we rent?" asked Roy

"Lets see what they have." Said Riza flipping through the movies

"AUSTIN POWERS!" yelled Havoc as Riza passed over it on the list, Roy and Riza just stared and agreed but they decided to go for a walk while he watched Austin Powers. The sun was just about to set when they went outside

"How about we go walk by the pool?" asked Roy

"Sounds good to me," said Riza as they headed over to the pool, when they came upon the pool they were holding hands and they were chatting about the group.

"Ed really helped today with Envy." Said Riza

"Ya he's not to bad for a shrimp." Said Roy as their arms went around each other, by this time Riza was walking along the edge of the pool with Roy beside her. Right then some obnoxious kids went running by Roy so he moved over which caused Riza to fall in the pool.

"Ahh" Riza yelled as she fell in, the water was shallow but she was soaked from head to toe. Roy immediately put his hand in the water and helped her out the two of them just laughed.

"Sorry for laughing but it was really funny." Said Roy trying not to crackup as he got her a towel.

"It was actually pretty funny." Said Riza wiping off her face, they walked for a little more until it was to dark to go any further and they started back to the room. When they got back to their room Havoc was asleep with the TV going and Riza turned off the TV and they both changed and went to bed. The next morning they went down to the concierge as usual and talked about what to do on their last day in Orlando

"How about we split up and do whatever we want?" asked Ed as he finished his meal.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Havoc, so it was agreed that they would split up and do whatever, Roy and Riza went to Universal Studios and Ed and Al went to IOA and Maes and Havoc stayed to swim in the pool.

"So what do you want to do first?" asked Roy as Riza and him entered the park

"I'm not sure, how about we go see the Terminator 2 3-D show?" suggested Riza

"Are you sure you won't be scared?" asked Roy as they headed towards the attraction entrance

"I'll be fine, you're with me." Said Riza as they got in the queue line.

"So what do you want to do brother?" asked Al as they entered the Jurassic park area.

"Hey, that looks like some fun." Said Ed pointing to the mess of ropes and nets, it was the Jurassic Park play ground call Camp Jurassic, so they went over and went into the mess of ropes etc. and ran around.

"Hahaha can't catch me Al." taunted Ed dashing through the maze of nets

"But brother I'm stuck." Said Al who was to big and got stuck going through the nets.

"Here let me help you." Said Ed using Alchemy to shrink Al so he could fit

"WOAH how did you do that?" asked a kid who saw Ed shrink Al

"It's called Alchemy." Said Ed as he tried to cover his auto mail arm but the kid caught a glimpse of the metal

"Wha...What's that!" asked the kid

"What's what?" asked Ed slightly worried

"Your right arm, it's metal." Said the kid pointing to Ed right arm

"Ya it's called auto mail." Said Ed showing the kid his metal arm

"Wow that's so cool." Said the kid as he left...

To Be Continued...

Well I hope you like my story, if you don't and want to flame me at least tell me why you don't like it, if you don't tell me I will laugh at you and just ignore you. Anyway hope you enjoy my story. PLEASE R+R even if you don't like it.


	19. Chapter 19

Vacation Time XIX

Make sure you read the first 18 chapters

Ed and Al continued through the nets and just keep running around

"WHAAAAHOOOO." Yelled Havoc as he jumped into the pool and splashed everyone around him.

"HEY Havoc watch it, you'll wreck my picture." Said Maes covering the picture of his "prefect little angle". Maes then laid his picture down and jumped in the pool with Havoc, they swam around and jumped in and had a good time. At lunchtime they met at the Restaurant in the hotel and pigged out.

"Man, this stuff is good." Said Ed stuffing his face with the pasta he had ordered.

"Yes it is, good choice Edward." Said Riza eating her chicken, they shoved the food down their throats and headed back to the parks together.

"So what should we do?" asked Ed as he entered IOA.

"How about we go on Spiderman again?" asked Riza, everyone nodded and they headed over to the ride, and again when the fire explosion occurred Riza grabbed Roy's arm and Roy just kissed her on her forehead.

"It's ok Riza I'm here" Said Roy reassuring the slightly surprised Hawkeye.

"I know it's just ...it gets me" Said Riza kissing Roy back on the cheek, Riza was only slightly surprised when warm, comforting lips meet hers in another passionate kiss. The car jerking to a stop shook them out of it. They both blushed and continued off the ride. They all wanted to go and see the stunt show that is a little ways away from Dudley Do Rights Ripsaw Falls.

"WOW that was cool, what they did on those bikes and skateboards was soooooooo awesome." Said Al as they left the show and walked around a little until they came upon some entertainers who wore costumes and jumped on half moon like pogo sticks (there is one on each foot and they jump and do flips etc)

"I sure wouldn't wear that costume." Scoffed Havoc as he lit up his traditional cigarette

"AWWWW it's so sad my little angle is missing this, she would love it." Said Maes looking at the picture he keeps in his pocket. Roy was sick and tired of Maes talking about his daughter he was about to snap (pun intended) and Riza could she her fiancés blood boiling and she decided it would be best to remove Roy from the situation.

"Roy why don't we go on a ride while they watch the show." Said Riza as Riza pulled Roy's arm away from Maes' face preventing him from snapping.

"Grrrr Fine lets go." Agreed Roy lowering his hand and walking away with Riza to go on The Hulk coaster and when they were inline they heard a familiar sound

"EMU, EMU." Yelled Tabbi in a high pitched voice and moving her arms like wings, I (I am Emu if you forgot) was right next to her doing the same thing and Assassin and Noishe were again talking about Roy.

"Hi Assassin and everyone." Said Roy and Riza as they came over and joined us inline.

"FWEEEEEE Roy is coming on the ride with us." Yelled Assassin and Noishe

"HEY WHERE IS ED." Tabbi and I demanded.

"Ed and everyone else are watching a show not to far from here." Replied Riza as they moved along with the line which was only 20 minuets long (unheard of for the hulk). Tabbi and I just disappeared and went to go watch the show with Ed.

"Where did they go they were here a second ago?" asked Roy

"I'm sure they went to go see Ed so we'll meet up with them later." Said Assassin, Noishe rapidly nodded in response. So Roy, Riza, Assassin, and Noishe went on The Hulk, and on the ride Roy and Riza held hands. Meanwhile Tabbi and I were stalking, I mean going to meet Ed at the show. After they got off The Hulk Assassin and Noishe went with Roy and Riza to go find Tabbi and I. They found us and we left to go to Universal.

"How was the show?" Riza asked after she had said goodbye to me and my friends.

"It was neat." Said Maes "It's really disappointing Elysia couldn't see it" he continued

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Ed as he looked at his watch "It's 3:30"

"OUR PLANE LEAVES AT 4:30!" yelled Roy as he remembered what time their plane leaves. They all ran to the car to go to the airport...

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but school started and I have a crap load of homework and stuff so I might do around 1 chap a week, maybe more if I don't have that much work. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to enjoy it. PLEASE R+R. flames are welcome but please explain why.


	20. Chapter 20

Vacation Time XX

make sure you read the first 19 chapters

The group was panting heavily as they approached the gate.

"There's no plane at the gate!" stated Ed, who always points out the obvious

"Chibi pointing out the obvious again?" said Roy

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL A FLEA NEEDS A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE HIM!" ranted Ed

"Brother calm down" said Al restraining his pint size brother. Riza proceded up to the desk to two uniformed agents.

"Excuse me but where is the plane that is suppost to be at this gate." asked Riza politly

"Gone. It left 10 minuets ago." Said the middle aged man behind the desk

"Is there going to be another one leaving today?" asked Riza, a look of anger crossing her face. Then Roy, not wanting Riza to blow the poor angents to bits with her gun, stepped next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, it's ok if we have to stay another day, they have a hotel here at the airport." said Roy looking into Riza's eyes. Hearing Roy's voice made Riza relax almost instantly.

"No i'm sorry but there are no other flights out today." said the Agent as he looked at the group.

"well what can we do for the rest of the day?" asked Maes as he staired at a small wallet size pic of his daughter.

"where is Havoc?" asked Al as he looked around. The entire group turned around and looked in the direction they had came and saw Havoc on the ground.

"Havoc are you ok?" asked Ed as he looked at the distressed Havoc laying on the ground

"Need... to... find... a... smoking...TRIGGER HAPPY!" Yelled Havoc as two bullets wizzed passed his head. Everyone look and saw Riza hostering her gun.

"Now get up liutenant Havoc." ordered Riza. Havoc reluctantly got up and they looked around for something to do while they were stranded for the day. While they were walking around they found an arcade and everyone went in to play some games. Ed went over to a basketball game but was to short to make any baskets at all. Nearby a group of kids were snickering at him. Ed ran to go and charge them but was caught by his younger brother.

"Brother NO, remember count to 10." Said Al trying to calm his squirming brother

"1...2...3...4...5...10! Thats it let me at them!" said Ed has he sprang from his younger brothers grip and transmuted his auto-mail arm into a blade and jumped towards the kids. While he was in mid-air he saw a spark fly in front of him

_oh shit_ thoght Ed as the spark turned into and explosion and completely reversed his direction and sent him into a wall.

"Edward what were you thinking!" Hawkeyes words clashed like thunder through the comotion around them.

"Guess I let my anger get the better of me but why did Sparky have to nearly kill me?" said Ed glaring at Roy who was standing with his arms folded behind Riza

"I was aiming for you but your such a small target chibi." said Roy sarcasticly as he ungloved his hand

"when we get back to central your going down sparky!" exclaimed Ed. Then all of a sudden Armstrong appeared out of no where

"Look at these sparkles, they have been in the Armstrong family for generations" said Armstrong as he put on a poncho and sombero and did the marcharena then jumped into the sink and squirmed down the drain. The group just staired in confusion at the sink.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Havoc

"Not... sure." Said Riza

"You should fix the damage Ed." said Maes. Ed then clapped and everything was like new. They then discided to go to the hotel...

TBC...

Sorry it literally took me a year to get moving on this again, and i'm sorry this is so short of a chapter. I will write more if i get a good responce.


End file.
